User talk:Faeriegrrl
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Faeriegrrl, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Faeriegrrl'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistelm (Talk) 03:55, September 12, 2012 Talk Page Start 'Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Red, so just leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. :) Aharon Cornelis If you are worried Aharon is "too much" might I recommend a modification to his history? If he had spent the last two years at Durmstrang, against his mother's wishes, then coming into his third year with a chip on his shoulder would be entirely understandable, and in the less "free-for-all, violence is fine" environment of Hogwarts he might rapidly lose his unfocused aggression. In other words, a transfer student. Just a thought. Alex Jiskran 06:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) welcome~ I would like to say welcome. I love your profile! You sound just like me:) its nice to meet you, maybe we could get some of our characters together sometime. I have quite a few, so it shouldnt be hard:) hope to see you around Lissyboo (talk) 03:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorting RE:..... Hiya Rie, its Shan. Thats sorta wat I had in mind, so thanks for inviting me to join the party! Tanks, Shan. Just a question: What does the prospect stuff mean? Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'Shanisaskirata1411']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'If the facts dont fit the theory, change the facts.']] 02:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Tanks for explaining it! Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'Shanisaskirata1411']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'If the facts dont fit the theory, change the facts.']] 04:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RP, Maybe? Your character Aharon, and my character Asia seem to have a lot in common personality wise. Maybe we could RP the two of them somewhere and see if a friendship would start? You can choose the location, if you want. Thanks, :Of course, I'll help you with adopting them. I'll ask an admin for approval in a while. I'll post on the common room in a while. By the way, I found their old page at Hogwarts RPG, just in case you wanted to use any of thei old pictures: http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Seawood_Sisters Seawoods Red relayed your request, Fae, and even though technically you haven't been the full month with us, the two chars you've generated show great care and fantastic detail, so I see no problem with you adopting the Seawoods. I've put your name on them, and now they're all yours. Have fun! Alex Jiskran 07:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alrick RP that would be great, he's been wanting some friends. Boys Dormitory, im already there. Colin687 21:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Workloads The idea in Sarah's comment, Rie, was just to get you to think about workloads, RP and homework, from a more than 100% increase in your number of chars. The Head of House wouldn't (IC) object - it's the user's call, after all - I only thought you should reflect before deciding. Alex Jiskran 08:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Stilll havent posted at Dorms...... Colin687 11:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Four Words that Desribe You I'm sorry about you getting Naive (Dependant isn't all too great either), but Sweet and Loyal are GREAT things to be thought of! I should probably tell you the results aren't always 100%. I got "Lovely" which no one in the right mind would ever believe I was. The other words on the test are: *Sentimental (at first I thought it said Mental) *Secure *Passionate *Polite *Lazy *Elegant *Shy *Out Going *Witty *Patient *Dramatic *Peaceful *Thoughtful *Restless and that's all I can remember... 21:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : Thats a great way to look at it. Naive also means that you don't know any better, like you're innocent. As for me being lovely, well, I'll take it :P 22:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Dumbledores army and Seawoods Ok.......It does sorta make sense.... Tanks,[[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'Shani']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...']] [[User Blog:Shanisaskirata1411|'And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.']] 06:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Xav and Romy Hiya Fae! I noticed your post in the west tower, and I remembered the post in the DA, so I was wondering if now would be the right time to 'educate' Romy on the war. Tanks,[[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'Shani']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...']] [[User Blog:Shanisaskirata1411|'And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.']] 08:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Draco Miranda is very welcome to encounter him, Rie, but he's far from his best at that moment, so it might not be an auspicious meeting. Draco has a complex personal story, on his char page and The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/Arcturus'_lab-study/Archive1, not all of which he knows, but he's gathered he's connected to the Rookous, he doubts the Minister will let him get into the action where he believes he belongs, and he's not even sure the WHPS are completely wrong. His conflicting views have led to him getting fairly seriously drunk for the first time in a lifetime of excelling, and he's taking the setback badly. With all those conditions in mind, if Miranda's willing to take the risk, if might be a fascinating RP. Alex Jiskran 17:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Florean Fortescue's That was great fun, Rie, thanks! I'm heading to bed, as 1 a.m. has come and gone for me, but some other time it might be good to see them meet when he's less "under the weather". Alex Jiskran 23:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin Dorms You forgot to post again!!!! lol .. it's fine .. but please post soon Colin687 01:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Durmstrang Hai, I was wondering, I just made a student surmstrang transfer, is Aharron a Durmstrang transfer? Maybe we can RP these two? For the record, the one I'mt alking about is Raya Lysander ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... cool:) how about the quad? ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 03:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Seawoods When I OK'd the adoption, Rie, I failed to spot that all three were Metamorphmagi. They are supposed to be one or two per generation in canon, and current rules here allow only one per user, so can you pick which ONE sister is a Metamorphmagus, please? Alex Jiskran 07:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :They were built way before the rules here were "clarified", Rie. Then nobody used them, so no one noticed. Sorry about that. If it's any compensation, if you haven't already got an Animagus, you could send one of them for training. :D Alex Jiskran 07:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::However, as they WERE created before that rule was in effect, and I think they work well as a trio, and the backdtory is written, plus the fact that metamorphmagi do tend to run in certain bloodline etc, if you would like I am willing to overlook the current rule, and allow them to all be metamorphmagi if you would like. If anyone asks, you can either refer them to myself, or say that they were created before that rule was created or enforced. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Good news So, Rie, all the Seawoods can be Metamorphmagi. Yay! It does mean none can be Animagi (shame), as there can't be both qualities in one char (it becomes overpowered in a severe way). Enjoy! Alex Jiskran 20:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) The quad Hey, if you don't mind, is it kay if I archive most of our conversations between Aharron and Raya? template size is starting to exceed.~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 21:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool! It's archived, so on to the Tower:) ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 21:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Granted! With pleasure, Rie. She's all yours. Alex Jiskran 00:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Presentation matters I've just seen, Rie, with Mr. Cornelis in mind, that there is a font called Aharoni. Fun factoid. :) Alex Jiskran 14:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Xav and Romy Hi Fae! I was wondering if we could have another Xav and Romy RP. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 03:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ummm....How about the West Tower Battlements? (Just keeping it close to the location before). Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 04:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) And, I'm just curious......Why do I never see u on chat? (Just wondering, cos it would make RPs a lot easier.) Tanks, Shani Ok, Rie, I just invited u on. Next time I'm on, come join chat? *does puss in boots eyes* Pwease? It's actually quite fun. We talk about everything from jobs when we're older (or current jobs, for some of us), to making new chars (the rawkes quadrupppplets came out of this, actually). Tanks, Shani Miranda and Castle I deliberately left Draco thinking about her, Rie, but he has no means of precisely recollecting or locating her, so if they're to interact again, the ball is most assuredly in her court. After all, she knows exactly where he lives, and roughly where he works. :) Alex Jiskran 12:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template Edit It's fine, i don't use it anymore anyway. I had to seperate all of the talk bubbles because if i didnt, i can never do it alone. But, thanks anyway for your concern. Colin687 05:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Round two Given her personality, Rie, and the lack of magical security at his place, I would have though her breaking in to do either of those would work really well. :) Alex Jiskran 06:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) A Question of Wands I understand that you're going for variety, Rie, but 15" for Teal's wand is far too long. She would need to be 6' 4" plus for that to be in proportion. May I suggest a 9" - 12" (absolute maximum) if the girls are, as I imagine them, 5' 8" at most. Fifteen inches is a practically Hagrid-sized wand, with only longer known example stemming from Lucius Malfoy's well-documented Freudian issues. Alex Jiskran 10:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Romulan and Kitty No, I havent....Just formulating a response.....And I'm kinda deleting a char, so I have to go through all the muck of putting all his pages up for deletion, and his talk bubble, and notifying the Gryffindor Quidditch team.....So yeah. Tanks, [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 05:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) West Tower Battlements Hi Fae! Just wondering, are we still doing the west tower battlements RP between Xav and Romy? Cos if so, its you post. Tanks [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 03:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Captain Xav and Admiral Romy Yeah we probably should..... Just checking, you do know that Xav asked Romy out on a date??? Shani. K. Meet me on chat????? Shani Chat Hi Fae, I'm back! :D Come join chat with Jisk??? [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 09:09, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Emote Sure, I uploaded the emote for chat. However, you may use it! 15:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Nettie Passano If you want to adopt her, Rie, it'll need to be soon, otherwise I'll probably send her for deletion. :S Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Faeriegrrl's chars I created this category, Rie, to have somewhere central to attribute all the char photos and similar. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Early Seawoods? I've come across a pic which I think you might be able to use. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 2 word combo surname I was wondering if you might want to RP one of the Seawood girls and Alexandria. Alexandria doesn't talk, so rping with her is different, feel free to say no. --Rabbit (talk) 06:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Seasonal Salutations Merry Christmas and a Happy Hogmanay, Rie, May the new year bring joy and contentment. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: People have different opinions or RPing with a charrie who doesn't talk. For example Aj (Audrajoye) really likes it, while some other users don't even want to try. I always say that it's up to the other user. Anyways, somewhere in Diagon Alley maybe, since school is out? : Ok Rabbit (talk) 15:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd be ok with ether page, and if you don't have a preference, we can use Alexandria's since it's mine to offer. And if you want to rp on the grounds somewhere, that's ok with me, but if no, I see no reason to wait. Or we could use Diagon Alley. -Rabbitty (talk) 00:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok :D Rabbitty (talk) 00:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hi Fae! Come on chat? [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[User talk:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 07:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) CoMC I'm trying to do something that would benefit from Nyxie's presence in 'Care'. XD Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The hammering out of ideas Miranda's always fun, Rie, and I trust your judgment, so feel free. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Brave Nyxie She's absolutely right about the natural creature, but Linus is a telekinetic, hence the floating 'independent' branch from which he dangles - and his attempted attack on Steve. Without meaning to or realising, Steve 'touched' his branch telekinetically, the one thing that sends Linus off the deep end. Nyxie wouldn't know this, but I thought you should. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Extremely belated Congratulations! Paper trail I don't want to write this where anyone can read it, so if you can pop onto Chat, I'll happily clarify. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Miranda and Castle Is it my post at the flat, Rie, or did you have something to add? :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Then I shall so essay. Apartment hunting We need a GM, Rie. Do you want to pull someone in, or would you trust me to strive for neutrality? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Absence here and elsewhere User_blog:Shanisaskirata1411/Stoopid_School! I assume, Rie, this means Skyfall is also on hold. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 10:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see you again! Nothing more. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I am the 'Anti-Peeves' As stated in my first blog - I am all around here. :) I'd change it later, in case HoR pays us a visit and makes a global 'upgrade' for students again - it's a little frustrating having to undo his work. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see you around again :D That's it - pretty much. Alex Jiskran 21:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Jelly-Legs_Curse This is the incantation. :D Alex Jiskran 09:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Not remotely a concern So long as you yourself are OK, that's what matters. Hope to continue this another time. :) Alex Jiskran 10:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! 1,000 edits. Yay! Alex Jiskran 10:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Names RP I thought about what you said, and on chat, you can just say "RP anyone?" and someone will usually want to. So if you can work up the nerve to go on chat, you can just ask, and then RP. That's how most users get most of their RP. Good luck. --Rabbitty (talk) 14:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Viaduct Enterance I will always welcome a Roleplay! Given, Adie is supposedly after Em at the moment, but whether or not she ends up being dragged to Norman's is up to Lilly, and if she posts. Feel free to post all the same :) 16:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) : Oh sorry-- reread your owl and found that I really didn't answer your question; She'd be suspicious and a bit touchy, but also find the fact that there are two Aaron/Aharon Slytherins to be an annoying coincidence, and an odd prospect. She might also seem him as a way to irriate the other Aaron, or a way of getting the watch off her hands. Not sure yet, 02:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RP maybe? :D Hi there Fae! (That's my Nickname also! :D :D :D) I was wondering if maybe you would like to Roleplay somewhere? I could use Karsci because he is part metamorphamagus and I saw that you have triplets who are that also. I was thinking maybe it would be cool to roleplay them together ^-^ I don't know where they would meet though, perhaps somewhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade? You could choose if you wish :3 *It doesn't matter, you could use which ever triplet you wish ^-^ RP, perhaps? :) Hey Fae! Just read your blog and I really like the characters that you've made. They're all well-planned with lots of details. :3 I'm also wondering if we could do a Student RP sometime anywhere? If possible, I'd be using Serena. Feel free to say no. Thanks and bye:D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 11:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Nym and Serena Personally I also think that role-playing Nym, who's fun-loving and likes finding out what people are hiding, and Serena, who's quite secretive and prefers staying alone though with contradicting feelings, sounds more interesting, so yay! XD Do you have any idea or preference on the location? If not, how do the Clock Tower, West Tower Battlements or the Black Lake sound? I'm fine with any:D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 23:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Mini Meeting The department of Magical Transportation is having a meeting in Mathew Starnes' Office. You will need to be present with Teal Seawood. I will post tomorrow and you can post any time this week after my post. Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 13:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Roleplaying I'm wondering how Nym would react to the twins- Mortified? Politely disgusted? Unfazed? None of the above? An Emerald and Aharon roleplay might be interesting as well. I personally think your characters are wonderful-- and reading their pages makes it feel as if I've known them my entire life. I say that's the mark of a great roleplayer and character. 21:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay? Hi! I read your blog, and all of your characters look great, and I was thinking maybe we could RP at some point. I've never roleplayed with you before, and I'd love to, if you'd like. So just, like, owl me or catch me on chat or something if you want! 22:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. I'm working on creating more adult characters as we speak (even though we're not speaking. Uhhh, as we type?), because, as you might have noticed, I only have four charries! Which doesn't really provide for the best pickings, I realize. At some point though! 22:46, October 22, 2013 (UTC) So do I... Maybe Fiona with Miranda? It seems like that would be interesting, perhaps.... ? 23:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hm... somewhere in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley? Unless she's sick or injured :P Yeah, it'll be interesting 23:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D I posted 23:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey Fae! Not sure if you've seen the message above as I haven't yet got your reply, so just a friendly reminder. If you've seen it already and is still considering, sorry for bothering. Thanks and bye:3 [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 07:19, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Message Sorry for the trouble and sure! I've posted back by the way. :D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 02:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ideas I've been thinking, and so far the only thing I could come up with is half-sibling-cousins (something like this:) Grandparents ______________|______________ | | Sibling 1 - Shared Parent - Sibling 2 | | Char Char So yeah :P I'm still trying to think of something better. --Bad Wolf 19:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Hello! There are four open spaces 2 chasers and 2 beaters. If you are interested in being a part of the Slytherin Quidditch Team with your character Aharon Cornelis, please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 08:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: It could be done with either parent, in theory. (The idea was from this weird play I started writing last year, about the Georgian mafia. Don't ask.) But having their different parents be sisters or brothers and have the same dad is the basic idea, but then it has the dynamic of siblings. So not just suffering silently while her mother carried on with someone, suffering silently while her mother carried on with his own brother. -Bad Wolf 12:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) : Not necessarily, I just drew that wording from the Noèle thing. It could be either parent. --Bad Wolf 14:18, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah yes. I remember picking out names for my Georgian characters in that story, and then I ran around my classroom showing everyone their names in Georgian because I loved it so much! For these chars, if we go Georgian, I think I'll go with Endzela (ენძელა) or Abraam (აბრაამ), and if we go non-Georgian, I'll go with Aisling. --Bad Wolf 17:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: At first I was kind of thinking Irish simply 'cause I have no Irish chars and the Irish attend Hogwarts, and I fell in love with the name Aisling. Then looking at Georgian names, I started really liking doubble-a-Abraam. Maybe not quiet as much as Aisling, but I could definitely be happy with naming my char Abraam. -Bad Wolf 14:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: XD Sure. Boris and Abraam the Georgian half-brother-cousins it is. --Bad Wolf 03:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: That's my rat's name (but spelled Bram) and his brother is Bennie XD Should Boris and Abraam's shared parent be their mum or dad? --Bad Wolf 04:07, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Okie. And do you have any preferences on their family backstory that lead to them being half-brothers and cousins both? --Bad Wolf 04:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Since your youngest, Nym, is currently 6th and my youngests (Alexandria and Neva, Alexandria is actually younger but that doesn't matter for years) are currently 5ths, how about we start them the term after Nym graduates? Or they could be about the same age, but with birthdays so that Abraam is a year behind Boris. --Bad Wolf 04:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: I meant year, but the amount of a age difference is up in the air. --Bad Wolf 05:07, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Meeting I see that your on right now. Can we get a few posts in on the meeting while were both on? Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 02:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Chat! Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 02:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 საქართველო, Sakartvelo I was wondering what's your opinion on where in Georgia Boris and Abraam should be from? I was thinking maybe Kutaisi, Dedoplistsqaro, Ambrolauri, or Kvareli? --Bad Wolf 21:40, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and Abraam's gonna have a rat named Rat’ Sakhlshi ;) --Bad Wolf 22:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Also, I'm thinking of having his birthday be the last day of August, so he's the youngest possible age for his year. And he'll run away and join the circus at some point. Bad Wolf 23:54, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: And his last name's gonna be Gelashvili გელაშვილი — I'm not sure if that's his mum's or dad's surname, but depending on how their parents scenario is, we'll see who's surname is from who :D --Bad Wolf 16:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ოჯახის Thus far, their family seems to be shaping up to be this. Is this good with you? bebia da babua (ბებია და ბაბუა) ______________________|________________ | | Tamar (თამარ) - Mdviani (მდივანი) - Endzela (ენძელა) | | Boris (ბორის) Abraam (აბრაამ) I'm a little on the fence about the name Mdviani since it's usually a surname that means "Secretary". I can't decide if I love or hate it. --Bad Wolf 01:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ბრაამ I've been looking for information about Georgian names, but unable to find any. However, all the Georgian politicians and olympians I looked up on wikipedia had just a first name and surname, sometimes with a nickname. So I've cemented on the name აბრაამ გელაშვილი. I just love the name Abraam so much, because it's properly Georgian, but rather uncommon and old-fashion in Georgia, so therefore perfect for wizarding culture. And the aa (აა). Thank you for talking me into this. 'Braam has over a year IC until his first term starts, but Boris's first year is fast-approaching. I'm taking December 15, 2013 through Januray 16, 2014 off of wiki to fight my addiction to DARP. But sometime before or after then, we need to scheme, and work out their parents' story that lead to their births. -კურდღელი 03:10, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, and I'm also looking for info about Georgian accents, but the state of Georgia is bigger than the nation of Georgia, so I've had no luck so far. Bad Wolf 00:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 09:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) User Model Registration Hey Fae! We're redoing the Taken Models List, so please sign up at User Model Registration. Thank you! საქართველო - აფხაზეთი - სამხრეთი ოსეთი You're back! Yay! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/f/fc/Tackle_huggs.gif The more I learn about Georgia, the more I love it and the more confused I get. For example, Georgia has 2 countries inside of it, Abkhazia and South Ossetia, that claim to be independent nations, but are only recognized by Russia, Nicaragua, Venezuela, Nauru, and Tuvalu. And although Russia, the Olympic host, recognizes them, the Olympic Committee doesn't, so they can't compete in the Olympics. And I would for Boris and Abraam to be from one of them. But most Georgians were driven out of them in the 1990s when they declared independence. In both countries, the largest ethnic group is the native one (Abkhaz and Ossetian) with some Georgians, Russians, and Armenians. And then there are Mingrelians, who live mostly on the Black Sea coast. And then there are Svans, who live mostly in a region in northwest Georgia, near Abkhazia. And then there are Adjarans, who live in a southwest region. And then there's Laz. And some others. And then there are "Georgians", as in native speakers of the Georgian language, sometimes called Karts. I assume that our boys are Georgian/Kart, because they're the largest ethnic group in Georgia, and moreover, the only one's who language is available on google translate, except for Russian. --Bad Wolf 00:10, January 17, 2014 (UTC) : And is the term that just started is Boris's, or is he still a year out? Bad Wolf 04:05, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Miranda You're welcome to post with her on the Durmstrang Ship, if you like. :D Alex Jiskran 17:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ciao i seen your Character Nym Viper's Page umm right i was wondering if i could use the basic set up for my character --Slyifer (talk) 19:02, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Long time, no see Hey Faer, I feel like it's been ages since I have seen you. Is everything okay your way? Missing you. Great! Yay! I hope you are on more often. :) Yeah, I would love for another of my characters to have a family member. He can be anything from a cousin to nephew. :P Great to hear from you Faer. Some hostelry or caravanserai How about taking Miranda and Luc somewhere outside the castle to discuss the champions, the tournament and more? Alex Jiskran 08:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) So ... Hog's Head, Broomsticks, Cauldron, Fortescue's or a picnic somewhere? You can pick and start, or tell me and I'll go first. :D Alex Jiskran 08:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) All yours Florean_Fortescue's_Ice_Cream_Parlour My Inactivity Sorry for being inactive. I haven't been busy, just wasn't on wikia. Thanks for missing me :), the only one who probably noticed I was gone was you. But anyway, talk to me sometime, k? Cosmic Was Here (talk) 01:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC) À la recherche du temps perdu I was just digging out the original Miranda/Draco RP for Nymi (which I saved on my computer), as an example of a great, fun encounter that didn't lead anywhere, but was in itself rather wonderful. It struck me you might like a copy, so if you see me on Chat and drop by, you could PM me (so it's not on display in an Owl) a relevant email address. On a completely separate note, I feel the Fortescue 'skirmish' ended nicely, thanks for playing along with the 'international man of mystery' version I went with. :D Alex Jiskran 06:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC) (Trumpet fanfare) Yay! Alex Jiskran 08:13, February 26, 2014 (UTC) The series of rps... Whenever you want to get started on the... series of rps that go along with Andrew and Teal... owl me:) Lissy (Owl Me!) 02:03, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Rex and Hope Hey! I can see that you're online, you're just not on chat. Did you wanna do that Rex/Hope in Hogsmeade RP? Either in The Three Broomsticks, like she had suggested, or somewhere else? :) Let me know! The course of true love never did run smooth 04:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sometime..... I have no one to talk to. Usually people forgot about me. Literally. Went to some of my old wikis and they didn't know who I was ._. Chat sometime? Reply when you can, you've got tons of messages to reply to, so I won't mine if my msg takes a while. Cosmic Was Here (talk) 00:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) If you're on Hey! It appears that you may be on, and wondering where everyone is. Since chat is down we use http://us11.chatzy.com/78127118146162 as our backup chat. :) Also, I posted in Three Broomsticks. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 03:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: LuLu/Luci Sure, you can have him :P 15:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could we chat 3-4-14 (tomorrow for me) on this chat? Thanks for replying to my message again, btw. Anyway, ttyl. Cosmic Was Here (talk) 00:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hope and Rex Hahaha, ok, that plan sounds hilarious. I think you're right, that she would be amused by it, and irritation would only follow depending on his reaction to comments about being kicked out. So yes, if it wasn't obvious enough, I'd love to keep this RP going. I have too much fun RPing them to have them go their separate ways for right now. :D I posted in Hogsmeade Grounds, so ball's in your court, now! The course of true love never did run smooth 13:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ჰოგვარტსში ვადა Sure. When do you want to start him, and what age are you starting him at? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:18, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorrrrry I keep forgetting to chat with you. School n stuff, you know? But I'll be on DARP chat until you get on! xD cya soon Cosmic Was Here (talk) 21:11, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Huwwo again People here dont get me, so lets talk on chat or do something tomorrow. I'll try to be on, but no promises. Cosmic Was Here (talk) 00:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Rolepay Hello Fae posted in Disused Bathroom. Seawood Wotcher my Darling Cherry i got your message about Lėon and the Seawood sisters and i don't mind any interaction between him and any --☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 20:36, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm Back!!! HI! I'm back! ....and I noticed our Hope/Rex RP in Hogsmeade got archived. Whatever. But since I'm back now, I vote we get that up and running again??? We should probably figure out how we want to pretend it got left, since it was midway through an important conversation though. Lemme know your thoughts! The course of true love never did run smooth 23:56, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. You can resurrect it then, because I don't know how, plus I think it was your post? The course of true love never did run smooth 00:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Erm... Soooo evidently there's no Zonko's page either (because my plan was just to post there next. So I'll just post in Hogsmeade, and you can describe what happened through Rex's next post, like you did last time? The course of true love never did run smooth 01:27, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Source of Pride/An Idea Hey! So, source of pride: I have now taken up most of your talk page. :D An idea: Remember that one time we said "we should RP other chars of ours together"? Yeah, we should do that. Not that I'm getting bored with Hope/Rex... because I'm not. I love them. I just think that we should do more RPs together. Because I like RPing with you. That is all. The course of true love never did run smooth 22:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Teal/Benjamin I remember you suggesting that when we had initially started up Hope and Rex. I vote we do that, mostly because I don't RP him enough, because I'm still trying to figure out who he is. Let me know where you wanna start!!! The course of true love never did run smooth 01:27, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Idea We could have them run into each other somewhere in Diagon Alley someplace? And figure out that they both work in the Ministry, which leads to future RPs in either location, his or hers. I'm not picky on where, so you can decide. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 21:06, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Enoch Cillian Leighton looks to me like the best match for your char. I look forward to reading their RPs. Alex Jiskran 21:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Go for it Sounds great. Technically, no, he doesn't have an apartment, but I'm also waaay too lazy to wanna create a page for an apartment. :P But we can do that, I like the idea. The course of true love never did run smooth 01:34, March 31, 2014 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Magus_Diaetam#Teal_and_Benjamin Aaaand I started it! :D Soooo your post! :) The course of true love never did run smooth 03:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) So that was fun! Where to next? (also we still have Hope/Rex hanging in the balance in Hogsmeade, too.) The course of true love never did run smooth 22:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh certainly. I just know that Benjamin wouldn't have stuck around too long after his business was finished. I'm really really intrigued to see where we can take them. (So I vote we find another place for them to RP) As for the Hope/Rex business, I guess it doesn't matter to me either way. Whatever you wanna do. The course of true love never did run smooth 22:47, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I agree about her coming to see him, so that link works great. I'll post first about him just being in there or something to just get it going. The course of true love never did run smooth 22:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Invitation It was on a late January day, that I came up with an idea. Why not make a school for children of Eastern European origin? And so, this wiki was born. It currently has 10 users, and we invite you to join. If you accept, make a character page (our sorting doesn't work yet), and if you decline, ignore this. - Apartment G I Like Apartment G Best and as for who to RP with i don't mind either as there all unique so it's hard to pick one lol heck i might end up picking all three oh and Thanks it's great to be back --☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 05:32, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that sounds like a good idea and as for the reason he is in the Apartment we could go with neighborly visit since i can't think up a reason either Just wanted to let you know i'm off to as i been up all night an i'm about to Crash Tis was Fun i'll see you Later Fae --☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 09:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Benjamin/Teal Hey! Soooo you mentioned something in their last RP about lunch... somewhere. My vote is you start that, and then link me, since I've got no clue where that place is. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 20:44, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Set in Motion I liked your first idea better, so he's all set up and waiting right here whenever you're ready. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay? Only have one RP on here, and it seems it will end soon. Want to RP Romy and Gage? If you don't remember the RP we had on chat with the two, then forget this message. See you around. Cosmic Was Here (talk) 01:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Unable to make Room I can't make the new RP. The coding is too much, so you'll have to do it. Sorry Cosmic Was Here (talk) 14:14, April 20, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hi, I'm Cynderheart, but most of the users here call me Cyn, Cynder or Cynd-ay, and sometime Cynnie, and you scan call me from either of thoughs nicknames and I was wondering if You wanted to RP with me and you can choose from my Characters for me to RP as or you can choose two if you like, so what I'm asking is Do you want to RP? Cynderheart (talk) 19:34, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart I choose Lucian Willow or Miranda Fairchild and where do you want to RP at? Cynderheart (talk) 13:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Ideas I know you have a character who's a tattoo artist, and I have an idea for a wiki location: a tattoo parlor, where characters can get magical tattoos, like crackling fires and bluebirds which fly across your body and cats which curl around your ankles. I'd make another tattoo artist, but I'm in my first month, and I have two characters :) I'd just like to know your opinions, nice talking to you :D Luctor Et Emergo (talk) 16:05, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Womp, womp Sooo that Arthouse RP didn't really go where I thought it might go. :P But no relationship starts out easy, I understand that much. My vote is another RP where Hope/Rex run into each other somewhere. YAY awkward tension! :P I don't know how she'll respond yet, but it could be interesting, if you wanted to find somewhere? The course of true love never did run smooth 01:22, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps my use of "could be" was due to the last time I suggested a "bound to be awkward" RP, the other user didn't share my same sentiments that it might be fun. I agree, these two are highly interesting to RP, and I shall post in the suggested place, because that's just adorable, and I love the idea. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 01:37, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Aries and Nymmie Wow we RP'd through a whole year lol time sure fly's when your having fun anyways i guess it would be better if we let them move up a year --☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 05:00, April 30, 2014 (UTC) How true anyways That sounds like a great idea --☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 05:07, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ბორის და აბრაამ I think the original plan was for them to start the year that Nym, Liz, Alexandria, and Neva didn't come back to school, but this RL summer, Alyssa is going to be a counselor at a summer camp, and she doesn't want to miss their first term, so as far as I know they're starting right now (as in Liss just posted Jennie Anderson's sorting forum). -R.A.B. 03:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Tattoo parlour Bond agreed with the idea of a tattoo parlour (I messaged you about it a few days ago), and said we could post it in Stores Registration. Since your character is a tattoo artist, maybe he could run it? Or work there. Once I make my character, who also aspires to be a tattoo artist, maybe she could assist him? :) It would be nice to discuss ideas, hope I get to talk with you soon. : I'd love to talk to you on chat sometime about this. And I like the idea of my character slowly warming up to tattooing - I guess I'll figure it out closer to when I'm actually able to make her. I think I'm going to start designing the shop page in my sandbox, and I'll link you when I'm done :) : : It's been accepted :D : The Human Canvas : Move it forward? Given that a) the Hong Kong page is filling up and b) I feel like these two could say good-bye for''ever'', I vote we move forward to the Three Broomsticks? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:11, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Rex Hi! Just wondering, how old is Rex? : And is he looking for a girlfriend, or is he just fine the way he is? You know what I'm implying. : : Okie dokie =D Come on chat :) : RP Would you care to RP sometime? Message me back if you do or do not. Cosmic Was Here (talk) 00:39, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Arieus Thanks for changing Arieus's year been kinda bust lately --☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 12:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Rex and Ryder Hullo! I have a new character, Ryder Cressley, and after making him, I realised he is quite like Rex. Do you want to RP them sometime? They might get along quite nicely. Stood Up? :P I saved our Benjamin/Teal RP in The Three Broomsticks but it nearly got archived!!! Quick post before someone thinks these two are done for! ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 01:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) The Human Canvas It's only people over 17 who are allowed a tattoo? nobody who's fifteen, like Mona Kember? Just wondering! love you! Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) She'd probably lie about her age anyways. Mind if I post? Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Birthday and age forgetten, found again. Lils and I just remembered we picked their birthdays to be sept. 2nd, (Right after the cut-off, so they'd be seventeen when they start their sixth year Which they're in.) So she's seventeen, meaning she actually is of age to get a tattoo. We really should put this info on their pages.... But I really don't feel like re-coding. 20:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Rex and Ryder pt.2 Well, if you're ever online and I'm on chat, do come on :D It would be nice to talk to you! But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 15:50, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : I meant pt..2 of the conversation ;) And we can call the Noelle tat done, yeah. :) : But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 06:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that Actually, I was thinking that could be deleted. We might as well try the whole thing later since jisk interrupted. Your choice, I don't care really. Lissy (Owl Me!) 23:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) R&R If I archive somewhere in Hogsmeade, maybe one of the pubs, would you like to RP our two American boys? :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 19:34, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you pleaseee come on chat!?!?! I missssss youuuuu Come out, come out, wherever you are! Haven't seen you around lately, and I miss RPing so much that we fill up copious amounts of archives! ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 20:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) New Hope Okay, so I really just liked that title. Hope is the same. Her model is new. Her original model was the actual real-life twin to whoever Lucas Finch's model used to be. Then Jack switched the model... and then Jack left the wiki. I've wanted to change her model for awhile, and now I finally did. I hope you/Rex like it! ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat whenever you can! I be needing to talk to you. :D Care to grace our presence? On chat? :) The course of true love never did run smooth 22:47, July 16, 2014 (UTC) It will happen The more I miss you, the more I will take over your talk page, since you have told me you enjoy my messages. I read nearly the entirety of the Benjamin/Teal RP we have going. I miss them. I miss you. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:42, July 19, 2014 (UTC)